my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Paw Patrol
PAW Patrol is a Canadian CGI–animated television series created by Keith Chapman. It is produced by Spin Master Entertainment, with animation provided by Guru Studio. In Canada, the series is primarily broadcast on TVOntario, which first ran previews of the show in August 2013. The series premiered on Nickelodeon in the United States on August 12, 2013. The series so far has ran for 6 seasons. Storyline A group of six rescue dogs, led by a tech-savvy boy named Ryder, has adventures in "PAW Patrol." The heroic pups, who believe "no job is too big, no pup is too small," work together to protect the community. Among the members of the group are firedog Marshall, police pup Chase, and fearless Skye. All of the animals have special skills, gadgets and vehicles that help them on their rescue missions. Whether rescuing a kitten or saving a train from a rockslide, the PAW Patrol is always up for the challenge while also making sure there's time for a game or a laugh. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 * Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Honk Close Mi CT052301 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Cat Show".) * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard three times in "Pups Save an Upset Elephant".) * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Parrot".) * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard often in "Pups Save Princess' Pals" and "Pups Save an Upset Elephant".) * Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Farm".) * Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas CU Classic TE016101 (Heard once in "Pups Save a Sleepover".) * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "Pups and the Snow Monster".) * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 * Hollywoodedge, Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005 (Heard once in "Pups Save a Floundering Francois" and "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs".) * Hollywoodedge, Metallic Boing Ie Si CRT016706 * Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 * Hollywoodedge, Rapid Wooden Twang CRT017003 (Heard once in "Pups Save a City Kitty".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 (Heard once in "Pups and the Snow Monster".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Squeal Bat Rat CRT010902 (Heard often in "Pups Save a Bat".) * Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 (Heard once in "Pups Save Sensei Yumi" and "Pups Save a Soggy Farm".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Hippos", "Pups Save Luke Stars", and "Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Carnival".) * Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016106 (Heard once in "Pups Save a Film Festival".) * Hollywoodedge, Thin Metal Clang CRT031701 * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (Heard once in "Pups Save a Tower of Pizza".) * Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 * Hollywoodedge, Woman Screamsahhh M CRT028203 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Kitty Rescue Crew".) * NELVANA STOMACH GROWL (Heard five times for Cali's stomach growling in "Pups Save a Train", even though this show wasn't made by Nelvana. It was also heard in "Pups Save a Talent Show" for Zuma. It was also heard a few times for Rubble in "Pups get a Rubble", "Pups Saves the Treats", "Pups Saves a Pizza", "Pups and the Ghost Cabin". It was also heard a few times in "The New Pup" on Everest's first appearance, even though it happened, someone mistaken that for bear noises and thunder noises.) * Sound Ideas, ALARM - WARNING SYSTEM: ELECTRONIC BEEPS, SCI FI * Sound Ideas, ALARM, ELECTRONIC - GENERAL WARNING SYSTEM: SHORT CONSTANT BEEPS 01 * Sound Ideas, BAT - BAT SCREECHES, ANIMAL (Heard often in "Pups Save a Bat".) * Sound Ideas, BAT - SQUEALS, ANIMAL (Heard often in "Pups Save a Bat".) * Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: SINGLE RING * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Pups Save a Sleepover".) * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard once in "Pups Save the Queen Bee".) * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Pups Save a Big Bone".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in "Pups Save a Robo-Saurus" and "Pups Save a Dragon".) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK (Heard once in "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt".) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK (Heard once in "Pups in a Fog" and "Pups Save the Carnival".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY (Heard often in "Pups Save Skye".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK (Heard once in "Pups and the Stinky Bubble Trouble".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, LAUGHTER - LITTLE GIRL, SHORT GIGGLE 01 (Heard once in "Pups Save a Bookmobile".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MONKEY - CHATTERING, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MONKEY - CHATTERING, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, PLUCK - SMALL VIOLIN STRING PLUCK AND BEND 01 (Heard twice in "Pups Get Skunked".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 * Sound Ideas, CHEERING, CROWD - OUTDOOR: SMALL GROUP, AUDIENCE * Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SLIDE WHISTLE UP * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - WARBLY SLIDE WHISTLE UP (Heard once in "Pup a Doodle Do" and "Pups Save a Deer".) * Sound Ideas, COW - CALF MOO, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Circus" and "Pups Save the Bunnies".) * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Pups Save a Film Festival", "Pups Get Growing", and "Pups Save a Sleepover".) * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Pups Get Growing".) * Sound Ideas, COW - TWO SHORT MOOS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH (Heard once in "Pups Save a Show".) * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHARP BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Pups Save a Show".) * Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (Heard often in "Pups Save the Circus"; four times in "Pups Save an Upset Elephant".) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - TIMPANI, SHORT GLISS UP, MUDSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Pups Save the Carnival".) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 (Heard twice in "Pups Save a Pony".) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 (Heard twice in "Pups Save a Pony".) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Pups Save a Pony".) * Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 (Heard often in "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt".) * Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 02 (Heard often in "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt".) * Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT (Heard once in "Pups Save Gopher Day".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Parrot".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Carnival".) * Sound Ideas, SEAL - SEAL BARKS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Pups Save the Freighters".) * Sound Ideas, SEAL LION - BARKING, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG (Heard once in "Pups Save Alex's Mini Patrol".) * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT SKID (Heard once in "Pups Save the Parrot".) * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - TUBE TAKE (Heard once in "Pups Save the Cat Show".) * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE * Sound Ideas, TOY - ANIMAL TOY: SINGLE SQUEAK 01 (Heard often in "Pups Save a Space Toy".) * Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK (Heard often in "Pups Save a Space Toy".) * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN (Heard once in "Pups Save the Cat Show".) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard once in "Pups in a Jam".) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Heard once in "Tracker Joins the Pups!".) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHORT BABOO ZIP (Heard once in "All-Star Pups!".) Image Gallery * PAW Patrol/Image Gallery Audio Samples Also See * PAW Patrol: Mighty Pups (2018) * PAW Patrol: Ready Race Rescue (2019)